


Subspace Talking

by nalaa



Series: Those Two Strangers Who Met [11]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 11:58:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nalaa/pseuds/nalaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will and Kathryn talk via subspace messages. (August-October, 2357)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subspace Talking

**Author's Note:**

> This part is a bit short because it's an intermediate step between chapter 10 and the ones to come.

  


 

> From: Janeway, K. Ensign. USS Al-Batani.  
>  To: Riker, W. Ensign. Starfleet Command.  
>  Subject: Hi!! (Stardate 34673.5)
> 
> Hi Big Guy!
> 
> How is everything going? Is Aunt Alynna treating you well? I hope so or I'll have a serious talk with her :)  
>  Before you ask, I'm fine. I'm really enjoying my work. There's nothing much to do until we arrive to the nebula we want to study but I'm using my time to learn how everything works and to meet my crewmates.  
>  I share quarters with another Ensign who is working in Engineering. She's a nice girl and we're in our way to be friends. She left a girlfriend back on Earth and I explained to her our "relationship" (for the lack of a better word).  
>  How are your parents and your grandparents doing?  
>  This week I called my parents but I'll try to comm you next week, ok?  
>  I miss you, Big Guy.
> 
> Love;  
>  Kathryn.  
> 

### 

> From: Riker, W. Ensign. Starfleet Command.  
>  To: Janeway, K. Ensign. USS Al-Batani.  
>  Subject: Hi there!!! (Stardate 34691.4)
> 
> Hi Kitty-Kat!
> 
> Sorry that I didn't answer your message before, I haven't been in the office this past week. We had to make a quick trip to Vulcan and I forgot to forward my messages to the ship.  
>  I'm really glad that you're enjoying your work. You worked very hard at the Academy to be able to do it.  
>  Aunt Alynna (as you call her) is treating me very well. She has taken me under her wing. I go to all her meetings as one of her aides and she really takes time to explain everything to me. With a bit of luck, her ship should be ready in three weeks so, then, we'll begin our real work.  
>  I'm making new friends, too. I'm glad you have someone to talk to. I'm living in a tiny Starfleet apartment but, at least, I don't have to share it with anyone. Admiral Nechayev asked me about us and I also explained things to her. I hope you are not mad that I did it.  
>  My parents are great. Grandma is also well but Grandpa is not. The doctors discovered that his heart isn't working well and they're doing some more tests. I'll tell you something when I know more.  
>  I've seen your father two or three times since I've been working here but we didn't stop to chat. I think I still am on his black list :)  
>  I'll wait for your call :)  
>  I miss you too, Kitty-Kat.  
>  Take care!
> 
> Love;  
>  Will.  
> 

### 

> From: Janeway, K. Ensign. USS Al-Batani.  
>  To: Riker, W. Ensign. Starfleet Command.  
>  Subject: Hi!! (Stardate 34805.7)
> 
> Hi Big Guy!
> 
> It's two in the morning and I can't sleep. Jenna, my roommate, has the night shift so I'm all alone and bored in our quarters. We're on our way to the Utrea system. Admiral Paris told us that there's something there that Command wants us to study but I think they're hiding the real mission; Utrea is too close to the Cardassian border. Anyway, orders are orders and we have to follow them, whatever we like them or not.  
>  I was really shocked when I read the news about John. I hope this little anomaly in his heart can be treated. I sent them a message and Silvia told me not to worry but I am. Are you really ok? Call me if you need anything. ANYTHING! I'm here for you. I hope you know that.  
>  Well, I'm going to bed to try to sleep for a few ours. I have an early shift.  
>  Take care of yourself, Big Guy.
> 
> Love;  
>  Kathryn.  
> 

### 

> From: Riker, W. Ensign. Starfleet Command.  
>  To: Janeway, K. Ensign. USS Al-Batani.  
>  Subject: Hi there!!! (Stardate 34818.3)
> 
> Hi Kitty-Kat!
> 
> I am really ok, don't worry. They're trying to treat him. They're both serene and coping with the news.  
>  You're right, Utrea is a bit closer to the Cardassian border than I would like but I'm sure that Command knows what they're doing (I really hope so).  
>  I crossed paths with your sister yesterday while she was on the way to see your father. We talked for a few minutes and went to have some coffee together. She's really crazy! But I had a great time with her. You two are more alike than you think. Sure, she has that artistic mind of hers while you're pure science but, deep inside, you're the same. She misses you, a lot, not that she told me but I could see it in the way she talked about you. You're her hero. Call her when you can, she'll really appreciate it.  
>  Sorry that this message is shorter than the others but I have to run or I'm gonna be late to a meeting.
> 
> Be careful, ok?
> 
> Love;  
>  Will.  
> 

### 

Two weeks later, on board the USS Barcino, Will was still waiting for her to answer. It wasn't until Admiral Nechayev called him to her ready room that he discovered why.


End file.
